Without You
by tiffy-kun823
Summary: They married. They had babies. They loved. They hated. They will always be unhappy without each other. Any Sasu/Saku fan will enjoy this
1. Chapter 1

**_SIDE-FIC TO The Honorable Uchiha Heir. ALL SASU/SAKU AND A BIT OF SASU/KARIN AND SAKU/SAI. (I ALMOST PUKED LOL) WITHOUT FURTHER ADO Without You._**

* * *

Sakura had many regrets. She regreted buying that expensive sexy night gown for her anniversery that she only wore once. She regreted taking off of work during her first few months of her pregnancy. She regreted ruining her relationship with her father by having sex before she got married. But today, she regreted letting Sasuke go on that ANBU mission. She wanted him by her side right now. Sure their baby was due in about a month, but she was still scared. "Why the hell is he always right?" Duh, because he's an Uchiha; and they're always right. Not listening would always come back to bite her in the butt.

_That morning Sasuke and Sakura were just relaxing. Trying to stay warm by drinking hot chocolate**(Sasuke Drinks Hot Chocolate OMG!).**It seemed like Sasuke would touch her stomach every five seconds. "God Sasuke calm down. If it kicks, I'll tell you," Sakura assured. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, well you said that yesterday and I was decived. I was asleep by the time he started to kick. And you didn't care to wake me up." Sakura giggled. "You were sleeping like a baby and it looked like you were having a good dream. I didn't wanna wake you up." Sasuke rolled his eyes. There was a soft knock on the door. Sasuke went to open it. "HELLO! Sakura! Teme, I got an important mission for you," Naruto said. "I can't go, Naruto. I have to watch Sakura," Sasuke explained. "No, Sasuke it's an important mission. Go, I'll be okay."_

_"No, Sakura. I'm not leaving you alone when you're getting close to having our baby. What if something happens," Sasuke shot. "I'll invite Ino over. She'll watch me. Everything will be fine," Sakura assured. Sasuke sighed. "How long is he mission Naruto." Naruto scratched his head. "Just one night. You'll be back by the morning." Naruto gave Sasuke a scroll and left yelling something about Sasuke being 'over protective'. "So what's the mission about?" Sakura asked softly. "Nothing important. Me and a few other guys have to go protect a family untill the morning. By then a different group of shinobi will guide them to some place. I still don't approve of you staying home alone." _

_"I'm not alone, Ino will watch me. You're acting like I need a baby-sitter for myself," Sakura scoffed. "Knowing you, yes you do," Sasuke countered. He went to change into his ANBU uniform. When he came back down, he still had a grim expression on his face. Sakura smiled and cupped his face. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying." Sasuke kissed her lips chastely. "See you tommorow. Bye," Sasuke said. "Wait!" Sasuke looked at her worried. "Feel." Sasuke put his hand on her stomach. There was a little thumping. Sasuke smiled a little. "I love you. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Sasuke left quietly and looked back before teleporting away. _

"Hey, Sakura," Ino yelled letting herself inside. "Ooh, it's icy out there. I think a blizzard's brewing." Sakura hugged her friend. "Really. That would be a first," Sakura mumbled sitting back down. "So how is your life," Ino inquired. "Fine, I guess, "Sakura replied. I'm a little nervous about having a baby, though." Ino giggled. "Of course you are. This is your first baby. You have a right to be nevous." Sakura nodded. "Oh!" Sakura rubbed her stomach. "Are you okay?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded slowly. "I'm fine." Her grimace showed otherwise though. "Mabey you should lay down," Ino suggested. Sakura obeyed. Her breathing was becoming rigid.

"Sakura?" Ino was worried. "Is it-ahem- time?" Ino was close to throwing up. "I think so," Sakura moaned. "What! But it's so early!" Ino yelled. "You don't think I know that?! Just help me by getting us to the hospital!" Sakura commanded. "Okay." Ino ran to thee door and yanked it open. "Oh no," she whispered. "What is it," Sakura asked, her voice straining. "The snow has blocked the road," Ino gasped. Sakura let out a scream of pain. "Just. Do. It. Here. Please." Ino went pale. "You want me to deliver it?" Ino stammered. "Please. But first get Sasuke. I need him to come home." Ino nodded and went to the phone to call Naruto.

After six rings a drowsy voice answered the phone. "What? Who is it?" Ino rolled her eyes. "It's Ino, dumb ass! Now listen up, I need you to connect me with Sasuke. Okay?" Ino said hastily. "Why?" Naruto yawned. "Because Sakura's about to have her baby! Now connect me!" After a minute Sasuke answered. "This is Kaji. Who is this?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke, this is Ino! Um, Sakura's about to have your baby. Please come home. Now." There was a long silence. "I'm coming home. Tell Sakura to hold on. I'll be there soon," he promised. "Good. Bye." Ino a hung up and went back to Sakura. "I'll be right back. I just gotta get towels and blankets." Sakura nodded.

After a few minutes Ino came back with her hands filled with towels and other soft things. "Okay are you ready?" Sakura nodded again. "Okay on three. One, two, three." On three Sakura pushed hard, letting out a soft cry in the process. _Sasuke. Hurry._

* * *

Sasuke raced back to Konoha, ignoring the frigid night-time air. He felt like a dumb ass for taking her sweet talk. _I will never leave her alone again. _Honestly he wasn't that angry with Sakura, just nervous. His head was screaming a bunch of questions. _Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Is she in pain? Is she calling for me? Can Ino deliver a baby correctly? What if she doesn't make it? What if our child doesn't make it? What if it comes out deformed? What if it's another man's? NO! I won't even suggest that. What if it's born sick? What she's sick? What she has a miscarriage? What if it's still born?_

Sasuke let out a deep breath. _Calm down. Just calm down. _He rubbed his temples and relaxed. "Sakura's strong. She'll be fine," he said to himself. As he thought this a shurikan grazed his shoulder. Sasuke activated his sharingan. He sensed a familar chakra. "Come out, Orochimaru!" A sinister figure stepped out of the shadows. "Good evening, Sasuke." The snake stared at Sasuke, all most admiring him. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. You know like in the past," Orochimaru said. "What about?" Orochimaru smirked. "I have a proposition for you, Sasuke. If you join me again I promise to never attack the villiage, never attack your sister and brother and their families and I won't hurt your little girlfriend. Also I'll make you the Otokage of the villiage, that way you are Naruto's equal. So what do you think." Orochimaru looked undeniably smug.

"If I were still an idiot, I might have consisdered that offer. But there is no way that I'd ever give up all I have for you! Not again." Orochimaru frowned. "Are you certain because you know that 'no' means you die," Orochimaru stated. Sasuke took out his katana. "The only person that will die here is you." Orochimaru chuckled. "Is that a fact? Well I wanted to avoid conflict,but you've never been one that could control his temper. Pity."

Sasuke charged at him with his katana. He swung; Orochimaru blocked. They went back and forth between attacks. Untill Sasuke finally found a blind spot. Orochimaru held the left side of his abdomen. Sasuke smirked. "You've gotten alot better at this, Sasuke. The ANBU commander must be teaching you well," he complimented. "I am the commander." Orochimaru's face brightened. "Magnificent. You truely are fabulous." In the blink of an eye, Orochimaru wraped himself around Sasuke.

"You are my finest work. I can't imagine what your children will be like." For an instant Sasuke's expression showed a little bit of fear that wasn't quick enough to hide. "I don't believe it. You have children now? Oh, this is exquisite. This is probably the best news I've had my entire life." Orochimaru looked close to tears of joy. "Stay away from them!" Orochimaru laughed slightly. "You're not the one giving orders here, Sasuke. I'll do what I please."

"Come anywhere near my family and I'll kill you," Sasuke spat. Orochimaru unwound himself from Sasuke. "You've never been able to kill me before. What makes this time any different. How about this: If you join me I wont come anywhere near your children. No curse mark, kidnapping, zip. So, do we have a deal?" Sasuke stared at Orochimaru. This time he did consider the offer. Just slightly though. "I'll come back and ask you again in a few months. Untill next time, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched him dissapear. He turned toward his hame villiage. He had promised the elders that he wouldn't leave again for anything. But this was a different scenario. His family was worth betraying the villiage again. Not wanting to think about it at the moment he took off toward home again. His options were limited.

* * *

Once he was in the village Sasuke ran to the hospital. He darted toward the front desk frightening the nurse that was posted there. The nurse sort of looked discusted in an evil old lady kind of fashion. "How can I help you?" She said eyeing his cuts. Sasuke on the other hand was out of breath. "I need to know- What room- Where is Sakura?" The old lady looked at a clipbord, then put it down. "Last name?" Sasuke was rapidly getting irritated. "Uchiha," he snareled through gritted teeth. The old lady picked up another clipboard. "Mrs. Sakura Uchiha is not here."

"What?!" The nurse jumped. "If she was here her name would be on the list-sir?" Sasuke had already started for the door. Once he was outside he thought of all the places she could be. He narrowed it down to home. With that in mind, he went in that direction.

* * *

Sakura let out deep breaths as another wave of pain hit her. This was almost unbearable, but she wouldn't quit: for Sasuke. She would go through anything for him. Most people thought that was ignorant, even needy. But she didn't care. He had made up for all of their former misfortunes. She loved him as much as her loved her, and nothing or no one would tear them apart. The thought made her smile through the pain. This baby would make things even more magical than before.

"Okay, hun, I think you've just got a little more to go," affirmed Ino. Sakura pushed again. That was followed by a piercing scream. "Are you okay?" At that moment Sakura thought of all the things that could go wrong. That brought tears to her eyes. "I need Sasuke." Ino looked outside. She peared through the snow but saw nothing. "I- I'm sure he'll be here soon." Sakura sobbed a little. Her face was tear and sweat stained. "Come on. Everything will be fine. I promise." _No one could promise such a thing. _

* * *

Sasuke reached the house after a while. He tried to jerk the door open, though that was difficult with numb hands. He ignored that and pushed harder. With a sudden jerk the door opened. He stepped inside and looked around. "AHH!"

"Sakura!"

* * *

At his call, Sakura's body came to halt. She felt something slide through her and she lost conciousness.

* * *

Sasuke ran into his room. He saw Ino holding a tiny bundel and Sakura lying on the bed. She looked drained of all strenth. "You're here." Sasuke nodded dileriously. He stolled over to Sakura and stroked her cheeks. "It's a boy." Sasuke stared at Ino shocked. "Really?" Ino nodded, her eyes were filled with tears. "Let me see." Ino handed him the small baby. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. His boy had his hair but his mother's skin tone. He held back the tears that treatened to spill.

"We- we should get them to the hospital ,Ino," Sasuke instructed. Ino dried her tears."Uh-huh."

* * *

White. That was the first thing Sakura saw when she woke up. "Sakura." Sakura looked toward the voice. "Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "Sasuke, can I see our baby?" Sasuke reluctantly gave up their son. Sakura burst into tears. "Sasuke, he-." Sasuke whipped away her tears. "I have a name. It's based on the founders of my clan. Sesuru and Unane Uchiha. His name will be Sesurune."

* * *

**_Oi that took strenth. Please enjoy and review. _**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes Sasuke told Sakura to get some more rest. She seamed to be drained from giving birth to thier son. Sasuke still held the little boy, who had fallen asleep. He thought of how much hisb son would have to go through. Training to be a ninja, meeting freinds and rivals, and such. The thought of him going through Sasuke's own childhood, made Sasuke's heart stop. He would, without a second thought, defend this boy with his life. Nothig would hurt him.

Or Sakura. Sakura was kust as important to Sasuke. She was his wife and the mother of his child. No one has tried to take her away from him for awhile, and Sasuke was determined to keep it that way. She had went through enough pain for him. Giving birth to his child, and before that, waiting for years for Sasuke just to express his undying love for her; it wasn't fair. Sasuke was quite shocked that Sakura hadn't given up yet. He had no fears that she ever would, though. She was too strong and passionate.

Then, of course, there was Orochimaru and his comprimise. The thought was too tempting. If he went back to Orochimaru, his son and Sakura would never be hurt by him. But Orochimaru was underhanded and dirty; they would probably get hurt anyway. Also, if Sasuke left, it would break Sakura's heart. She would be left to care for the child on her own, and he would never get a chance to raise him. Orochimaru had left him in quite the prediciment. It was a no-win situation.

Sasuke looked up as there was a knock at the door. The person let themseves in. That person was Sai. He smirked when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke had never liked Sai since he had to tell him numerous times that Sakura was taken. Sai, as stubborn as he was, refused to let that be true. Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "Aren't visiting hours over?" He asked. Sai's smirk broadened. "I was about to ask you the same question," Sai said back arrogantly.

Sai walked over to Sasuke and sat down. "So, this is the new member to the _Uchiha Clan_? Just think, there was a time that I hoped this was my son." Sasuke felt like he should warn this bastard before he got angry. He put Sesurune back into the crib and notioned Sai outside. When they were outside Sasuke said, "Look, I don't care how obsessed you are with Sakura. You can't, nor won't, have her. Ever." Sai gave a small laugh. "I didn't want ot argue with you today, but you still have the temper of a four-year-old." Sasuke gave him a dark glare. "I can't imagine how your son will be."

Sasuke, having heard enough out of him, grabbed his collar and shoved him into the wall. "Don't." Sasuke's eyes blazed with the Sharingan. "Don't ever talk about my son again. Do I make myself clear?" Sai laughed a little more. "I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" Sasuke's hands clutched around his neck. Sai let out a cough. "Do I make myself clear?" he snarled again tightening his grip. "Crystal." Sasuke let him go; he despised the note of arrogance in Sai's voice though. Sai walked away giving a small wave good-bye. He truly irked Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke felt like he had to tell someone of Sakura and the baby. He settled on family first. His sister, Sanna had been excited about the baby even if she rarely showed it. He started home to change out of his ANBU uniform. It had to be about one in the morning. When he reached home, he breathed a sigh of relief. He trapsied upstairs and cleaned up a bit. Then he changed into something warmer and started out.

Sanna would be irritated that he came this late, but he didn't really care. He need someone wise to talk to. He came across the house where his sister lived with her husband and daughter. To this very day, his was astonished that Sanna had married someone like Kakashi. He was much older than she was. But she married him out of love. There were, of course, conditions. Such as he had to stop reading Makeout Paradise. "You should only be getting pleasure out of me." she said. He had stopped reading the books, simply because he loved her enough to stop.

He knocked on the door, loud enough so someone would hear. He heard someone fumbling toward the door, swearing as they did. A very tired kakashi looked at Sasuke with half-opened eyes. "Do you," he started softly, "HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Sasuke leaned back. "Do you have any idea what a breathmint is?"Sasuke asked, purposely pushihg Kakashi's buttons. "What the hell are you doing here? It's almost two o'clock." Sasuke smirked. "Then why isn't the sun out?" Kakashi let out a low growl. "Go away." He started to close the door.

"Wait," Sasuke said catching the door, "I need to talk to Sanna." Kakashi looked at him as if he had two heads. "Then came back in he day time." Sasuke, feeling a bit desperate, blurted out, "Sakura had our baby!" Kakashi looked a bit annoyed. "Why didn't you say that before?" Sasuke shrugged. Kakashi shook his head and let him in. "I'll get your sister." SAsuke made himself comferable on the couch. Sanna came down a few minutes later. Her ebony hair was unbound and she looked a little tired.

He stood up and greeted her warmly. She seemed baffled by his hug. She pulled away from him and slapped him softly. "Why wasn't I the first to know that Sakura had given birth?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Technically, you are the first to know in the family," he countered. "No, the second. Kakashi counts as one." She was smiling, so she couldn't have been too mad. They sat down on the couch and were silent for a few minutes. "I'm quessing you didn't come here just to tell me that Sakura had given birth," Sanna stated Sasuke shook his head and looked down.

"It's just-" Sasuke's heart was quivering. Before he could stop them, tears trickled down his cheeks. "I'm not ready." Sanna pulled him close and stoked his hair. "I'm not ready to be a father, Sanna. I thought I was, but after thinking about everything that could go wrong, I-" His voice broke. Sanna, who had never seen her younger brother like this, held him tighter. "There, there. Listen to me, whatever ails you will go away eventually. Of course you're afraid, Sasuke. This is natural. Trust me, everything will be fine."

"But what if something goes wrong? What if he becomes like Itachi was? What if he becomes like Orochimaru. What if he becomes like _me_? What if I'm powerless to stop it?" He could barley speak; his throat was so sore. "Sasuke, If any of that happens, you will have to at least try to stop it."

"But what if I can't-" Sanna put her finger to his lips. "When the time comes you'll know what to do. The last thing you can do is fail." She smiled sympatheticly. "I promise." Sasuke hugged her tight again. They stayed like that for a while. "So, what's your son's name?" Sanna asked finally breaking the silence. "Sesurune." The name came out with so much pride, it shocked Sasuke. "That's beautiful." Sanna stood up. "Well, you must be tired. You can use the guest room." Sasuke smiled and stood also. "Thank you," He said. Sanna shrugged and started towards the stairs. "For everything," he whispered. And she heard him and smiled.

* * *

After a long night's sleep, Sasuke awoke to the smell of coffee and cinnomen. He re-dressed quickly and started downstairs. He wanted to get to the hospital early. When he reached the dinning room he was bombarded by a little six-year-old. He caught her in his arms. "Uncle Sasuke! I haven't seen you in forever!" She yelled in his ear. "I've missed you too," he replied putting her down. "Uncle Sasuke, I heard that I have a little cousin now. Is that true?" Sasuke smiled. "Yeah. Sure it is." His little niece then ran around the house screaming loudly.

After breakfast with his sister and her family, Sasuke left for the hospital. He walked there and aparently Ino had told everyone in the village about the new baby. Many old women had sewn blankets and the like. Sasuke was grateful but a little wierded out. When he was close to the hospital he ran into someone very unexpected. "Mrs. Haruno."

* * *

**_Well there it is... Chapter two. That was pretty hard to write because Sasuke was a tad ooc. the emotions were pretty diffucult to express. But it was okay. I apoligize for the long wait but it was worth it right? :D  
tiffy_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks For All The Favorites. And The Reviews. And The Alerts. You Guys Rock! This One's For You.**_

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura's mother with shock and a bit of fear. His stomach lurched. If she was here, her husband wasn't to far away. They had never quite seen eye-to-eye. When he and Sakura dated, her father had put so many restirctions between them. They couldn't even hug in front of him. When Sakura had confessed to her father the depth of thier relationship, he was furious. He kicked Sakura out of his house and she went to live with Sasuke. Her parents didn't even go to thier wedding. Sasuke always blamed himself for the downfall of thier relationship.

The fact that Sakura's mother was here now wasn't settling. He looked at her for a while and was very uncomfertable. "How have you been, Sasuke?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke took a deep breath. "I've been okay. And you?" She smiled. "We've been alright. Um, Ino told me about Sakura. Congradulations." Sasuke lightened up. "Thank you. I'm going to see Sakura now. Come with me. Sakura would like that." Sakura's mother frowned. "I don't think she'd want to see me. Doesn't she hate me?"

"No!" Sakura's mother jumped. "Sorry. Sakura doesn't hate you or her father. She just wants your approval._ I_ want your approval. Come with me, please. It will make Sakura feel good." Her mother thought a while then nodded. Sasuke smiled and led her into the hospital. They walked into the hospital and up to Sakura's room. "I'll go in first, if that's what you want," Sasuke suggested. She nodded. Sasuke stepped into the room and saw Sakura craddling thier son.

"Sasuke, good morning." Sasuke walked over and kissed her lips and his son's head. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked. Sakura just shrugged. "I'm alright. A little bored though. And lonely." Sasuke smirked. "Well, I'll be here all day. And mabey later I'll bring you something to read. But for now I have a huge surprise for you," Sasuke said still smirking. "Ooh, what's my surprise? Are all of our friends outside the door, ready to surprise me with balloons and flowers?" Sasuke laughed. "No. Gosh, you have such an imagination." Sasuke stepped outside of the room and came back in with her mother.

"Mom?" Sakura looked extremely hurt. "Hi, darling. Look at you. You look beautiful. And you're a mother. Just look at your little baby. Oh." Sakura looked at Sasuke angrily. "Mom, why are you here?" Sakura asked biterly. "Well, I missed you, honey and I wanted to see you. I heard that you had had a baby, so I decided to see you." Sakura snapped. "See! You had to hear from someone that wasn't me! How does that make you feel? Does Dad know, or is he cursing my baby's name as we speak?!"

"Sakura stop it!" Sasuke said this. "Can't you see that she's trying to make amends. Why won't you let her try to make your relationship better?" Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. "Because, I shouldn't have to. Why should I apoligize for anything? It was going to happen sooner or later, Sasuke. Why couldn't they accept that and move on? Why Mom?" Her mother was in tears now. "We weren't ready for you to grow up yet, Sakura. You don't understand because you didn't watch a part of you grow and grow and grow, untill you couldn't take care of them anymore. You have no idea how heartbreaking that is."

"Just forgive us, dear. We want you in our lives again. I want grandchildren to spoil." She said this while squeezing at the infant's cheeks. The baby laughed, and Sakura broke down. "What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked worried. "H-he laughed." Sasuke let a small snicker escape his lips. "Shut up, Sasuke! God, you're so immature." Sakura's mother ended up staying there all day. Sakura and her mother just talked; there were more tears but they were mostly happy. Things would be alright between them now. That much was clear.

* * *

A huge group of people came to the hospital that day. Sakura had never seen this many people in a room before. It was accsually like a party. All of her friends were there. Tenten and Hinata even asked for advice about giving birth. They were pretty close to thier times, also. By the end of the day she and Sasuke were both exhausted. He went home when visiting hours were over today. Right when she was about to go to sleep, there was a knock at the door. Tsunade walked in.

"Hi," Sakura yawned. "Sorry to disturb you this late, but I have some news for you." Sakura sat up and let Tsunade speak. "We took a few test, you know to make sure that you were healthy, and we found something. Don't be appaled, it's not extreme, you just can't have sex for another year." Sakura's jaw dropped. "B-but why?" Tsunade took out a clip-board. "Well, you have a condition where your feminine area is too small to give birth. With most women your child would've gotten strangled trying to get out. You were a grave exception. So. I'm giving you a vaccine that will widen you so the next time you give birth will be safe."

"But the only flaw is that you can't have sex untill a year after you recieve the vaccine." Sakura looked frightened and irritated. "Tsunade, you don't know Sasuke. He is predatorial. If we don't have sex at least once a day, he'll get grumpy and our relationship will wan. Not that we're just based on the sex, but he- I- we oh!" Sakura whined a little in her pillow. "Look, if you're relationship is strong, you will make it a year without sex," Tsunade murmured. Sakura's true fear was telling a sexually frustrated Sasuke, that they couldn't have sex for another twelve months.

* * *

After a week in the hospital, Sakura and Sesurune were allowed to go home. During those days, Sasuke had prepared the nursery with the help of Kakashi and Naruto. Let's just say it took a long time.

_"Sasuke, I don't know why I have to help you do this. It's not my kid," Naruto whined. "You know what, Naruto. You insisted that you'd help me. So help," Sasuke shot back. "Which paint shout we use? The light blue, light green, or yellow?" Kakashi asked. "No yellow. That's a gay color. No offence, Naruto. I hate the color green. So, we can go with blue," Sasuke said picking up the light blue can and pouring it into a wide container. _

_"Naruto, did you pick up the paint brushes on your way here?" Naruto looked confused. "I thought Kakashi was gonna do that." Sasuke gave Naruto a look of pure agitation. "Go get some brushes, you complete idiot!" Naruto yelped and stumbled out of the room. "Kakashi, let's work on the crib." Kakashi took out some directions. "It says 'Insert the bottom ends into rods A, B, C, and D. Do this on both sides.' Okay what are we looking for?" _

_Sasuke guessed that the bottom ends were the flat parts. He picked one up and put rods A, B, C, and D into the bottom part, while Kakashi did the same to the other side. "Then it says, 'Directly insert pole E into the sides of the bottom end. Hammer in securly." As he read Sasuke looked around for the pole. When he found it, he put it into the hole on the side of the bottom part. Kakashi hammered it in a few times, but his hand was slippery from sweat and he missed the pole. It landed directly on Sasuke's finger._

_"Ow! Fuck!" His eyes were closed tight in pain and he held his finger. "Damnit, Kakashi. Watch where the fuck you put that thing." Kakashi rolled his eyes. They soon heard the door slam closed. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I got the stuff." Naruto ran up into the room. "Naruto, look out!" Before anyone could stop it, Naruto slipped on the container that held the paint. The paint went flying everywhere. Sasuke was officially pissed. This would definetly take longer than expected._

They only had two days to finish the nursery. Which they did luckily. It was worth the smashed finger, paint covered face and pratically swollen butt from falling so much. After all of that, the room turned out immaculate. There were cute bears and such on shelves. Books too. Sakura would probably cry when she saw it.

She did. Sesurune seemed to like it too. He wouldn't stop grabbing at the stuffed bears. When he was put down for a nap, Sakura came into the bedroom. She looked a bit nervous. Sasuke stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's been too long." He started kissing her neck and shoulders. Sakura pushed him away. Sasuke looked confused. "What's wrong?" Sakura blushed. "I don't know how to explain it, but Sasuke, we can't have sex."

"Are you nervous or something?" Sakura shook her head. "No. I just have this condition that can hurt anymore babies we want to have." Sasuke shrugged and started nipping at her neck again. "So?" Sakura pushed him away again. "Sasuke, we can't have sex for a long time untill my vaccine takes affect." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How long?"

"A year."

* * *

_**Just a question: Who thinks that little part about Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi should be made into a one-shot. Pleez review with your answer. How long do u think Sasuke will last without sex. Lol**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. YOU KNOW SCHOOL, WORK, ETC. PLEEZ DON'T BE MAD AT ME T.T _**

_**

* * *

**_

"A year, huh?" Sakura nodded with her eyes cast down. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, if your health is at risk and the health of anymore babies we have, then I can make the sacrifice." Sakura stroked his arm. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He cupped her face. "Don't be. We'll be fine."

* * *

Sakura's marriage has not been good. Over the past four months, she and Saskue barely spent time together anymore. Before Sesurune was born, he had canceled all of his ANBU duties for a year. Now he had started his training again. Most likely he was bored and he need something to do. She felt as if not having sex was ruining their relationship. They didn't even talk anymore. It was the same routine everyday: he'd wake up, go do his ANBU duties, come home around sunset, have a silent dinner, and go to sleep.

It broke Sakura's heart. How his eyes were slowly going back to the dark cold ones from her childhood. He was so distant again; Sakura couldn't help but be afraid. He was getting taken away from her. Again. Her biggest fear was that he would leave again. Or that he only wanted her to have children. That she was only a sex object. This was all absurd in her own mind, but it could be true. She thought this as he walked through the door one evening. He slumped down on a chair and sighed deeply.

Sakura walked over to him and massaged his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed again. She kissed his cheeks and whispered in his ear. "Long day?" Sasuke shuddered. He knew where this would usually lead so he moved his face out of her reach. He then noticed to look of pain on her face. "Sakura, I just don't want to provoke us. There's too much at risk." Sakura gave him an annoyed look. "I understand that, but it doesn't mean that we shouldn't connect with each other. You're barely home and when you are home, you're so distant. What happened to you." Sasuke was suddenly angry. She obviously didn't understand that he was trying as hard as he could. "I'm going to train," he said shortly while standing up.

"No, you're not! Dammit Sasuke look at me. Why can't you be with us. You're not home; I miss you and Sesurune misses you. All you do is train now!" Sasuke glared at her. "Well what is there to do! When I'm here, I'm bored as hell! There's nothing anymore, Sakura!" Sakura's heart began to race. "What is there nothing of, Sasuke? My body? Is that it? You only are using me to give you heirs? Admit it! That's all I am to you! A child bearer! A fuck toy!" She was shrieking now. "Shut up! Do you even know what the fuck you're saying?! Do you even hear yourself talk?! You're being stupid! How could you think that?!"

"It's all in your attitude! How short you are with me, and how little I see you! What else is there to think?" She would not let the tears spill from her eyes. "Are you even grateful for how much I've given up for you? Not just the sex, but other things. Sakura-" Sakura let out a bitter laugh. "What now? How you gave up the training with Orochimaru, and trying to kill your brother. Is it all of that? You should be thanking me," she mumbled under her breathe. "Thanking you?" he whispered. "Should I thank you for all of the suffering I went through trying to save your life? Should I thank you for always complaining about every little thing? Should I thank you for giving up most of my future for you and what would make you happy? Fine. Thank you. For all of that Sakura. Thanks. I'm so very grateful."

Sakura looked extremely hurt. "You're welcome." With that she ran upstairs and slammed their room door. Sasuke, on the other hand, slumped back into the chair he was sitting in. He massaged his temples and regretted all of what he just said. Sakura was most likely up in their room crying hysterically. Once he thought this, their son began the cry loudly. He didn't mean it, but in his heart he felt as if the only was they could connect intimately was through sex. It pained him to think of this as an ultimatum. But what else was there to think. All they did was argue if they talked. It was getting to be insufferable.

* * *

Sasuke had been on non-stop missions the rest of the month. Sakura was very bored with her life. She had began to read erotic novels in order to imagine that it was herself and Sasuke. I didn't help much, since the novels character's sex was nothing compared to theirs. She sat reading one while Sesurune occupied himself with his bib. It was almost sunset and Sasuke should be home soon. She was reading a really dirty scene when the door shut lightly. She looked up at Sasuke, who would usually look tired, but today he looked excited about something.

Sakura placed the book she was reading under a stack of magazines. Sasuke didn't know she was reading these books. She went up to Sasuke and asked, "What are you so excited about?" Sasuke gave her one of his legendary smirks. It made Sakura's heart skip a beat every time. Including now. "I have a very prestigious mission to go on." Sakura nodded, indicating that she wanted him to continue. "If I succeed on this mission, I will go up many ranks. I may even be leader of the Hokage's special forces." Sakura let out a small yelp of excitement and leaped into his arms.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Sasuke squeezed her to him and then placed her back on the floor. "When do you leave?" She asked breathless. Sasuke had a sort of worried look on his face. "Tonight." Everything in the house became silent. "No," Sakura shook her head and backed away from him. "No. You promised me that you would spend some more time at home. Please don't go. I really want you home, Sasuke. I need a break. I've been all alone for weeks. I've been taking care of our son alone for months. Don't you care about us. Don't you care about me?"

"Sakura, I love you, but I don't think you know how important this mission is to me and to the village." She let out a laugh. "Oh, no no no no no. This is important to you! It's always been about you! What about me?! What about your son?! Do we matter any more?" Tears started to flow from her eyes. "What are we even doing anymore? Don't you love me anymore?" Sasuke went up to her. "I love you. I love Sesurune. But this mission means so much to me. Please try and understand," Sasuke mumbled sincerely. Sakura was fed up. This was now a give-or-take situation. "Sasuke, if you care about us, you won't leave." Sasuke took the hint and gave her a look. He then picked up his jacket and started for the door. "I'll see you in a few days." He then left, slamming the door after him.

Sakura stood like a statue, her mouth agape in shock. She stood there for a while contemplating what had just occurred in their house. After a while she noticed her son's crying. She took Sesurune in her arms and went to put down him to bed. After that she went to she and Sasuke's room and plopped down on their bed. She then cried until she couldn't breath anymore. Sasuke had never hurt her like that before and this was to much for her to take.

After awhile she went to their closet to look for her old scrapbook. She hadn't looked at it since her son was born. She looked at pictures from when she was a teen and how cute she looked with Sasuke. His arms were around her waist from behind and she smiled playfully up at him. Things were much easier back then. But, then again, they had both grown up. They had new responsibilities. And one of then was their son! That's what infuriated her so. What was left for them? Sakura thought this but lost all thoughts when she felt a sharp pain in her head.

* * *

Sasuke walked back home glumly. The mission was a fluke. Naruto had tricked him in order to get him to go get ramen with him. It was a foul trick and yet it made him regret what he did to Sakura. Of course he cared for them, he just wanted to get out of their house. Now he knew she was devastated about what he had done and he needed to apologize. It was an eerie dark outside and the wind blew as if it were winter again. As he neared his house, he smelled smoke.

Then he panicked.

He started to sprint toward his house. His racing heart was all he heard over his rapid footsteps. He soon circled a corner and saw a few people standing outside of his house. He noticed Ino immediately. "What happened?!" Ino spun and looked relieved to see him. "I don't know. i was walking by and i smelled smoke and the house caught fire. I ran to get help and it had spread to this!" Sasuke coughed out the polluted air in his chest. "Where's Sakura and Sesurune?" Ino then looked very scared. "They haven't come out yet.

Sasuke didn't think of the consequences of his actions. He simply ran through the front door. It was blazing hot inside but he moved forward. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around. With normal eyes he couldn't see through the smoke and flames. After awhile he made his way up the stairs. As he came close to the top, his foot broke through the stair. He tried to free his foot and as he did he heard his son's cries. He jerked his leg with all his might. With one final pull he was free and he started toward the nursery.

He went to his son and took him is his arms. Sasuke put the child close to avoid burns or suffocation. Sasuke looked around desperately and soon found a free window. He started for it and jumped out. he felt the glass pierce his head but ignored it and made sure to fall on his back. Sasuke heard Ino scream and knew he had made it. He stood and made sure that Sesurune was alright. Luckily the baby was breathing well. "Ino, hold him." She took him though her hands were shaking.

Sasuke jumped backup to the window he had broken and searched for Sakura. He struggled over to their room and looked around for her. She wasn't on the bed and, just in case she had died, there wasn't a trace of ash remains anywhere in the room. He glanced all over the room but something by the closet caught his eye. It looked like a hand. he made his way over to the closet and opened it. His breath caught in his chest as he looked at Sakura. She was unconscious, and not dead. Sasuke picked her up and looked for a way out. When he was close to a window part of the ceiling came in and grazed his shoulder. He cried out in pain and tried to ignore it. Sasuke went to another window and jumped out of that one. He landed roughly with Sakura under him. There was a loud explosion and he covered Sakura with his body to protect her from any debrie that might fly.

Sasuke's breathing was quick and frightened. He placed his ear over Sakura's heart. No pulse. He placed his mouth over her's and breathed air into it. He did it four times and there was no change in Sakura. On the fifth, he was stopped by harsh coughing. Sakura's coughing quickened and her eyes opened slowly. "Sasuke?" Her voice was shaky and hoarse. Sasuke swallowed with relief and took her into his arms. "Sakura. Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sakura hugged him back with tears in her eyes. "Me, too." And for the first time in years Sasuke cried in front of Sakura. Because he had almost lost the people dear to him again.

* * *

_**WHEW THAT WAS CLOSE WASN'T IT! POOR SASUKE. POOR SAKURA. BUT THINGS WILL ONLY GET WORSE FOR THEM. OH THE DRAMA OF THIS COUPLE. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke watched his home burn to the ground while holding Sakura. He didn't know how to feel about it. He was happy because no one in his family was hurt, but his damn house was burnt to a crisp! Service ninjas put out the flames within the next hour but, of course, they had no place to stay. What a blow to his masculinity! This would go great with Sakura's father when he found out about the fire. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair annoyed. He was certain that his sister would let them stay in her house, but Sasuke got embarrassed at the need to ask for help. Uchiha men were just like that.

He looked down at Sakura who had relaxed noticeably. Just moments ago she was shaking and crying like a baby. Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura clutched their child closer to her heart as Ino explained what she saw. Once Ino was done, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness none of you were hurt badly." Ino exclaimed shivering. Sakura scowled playfully. "Tell that to the huge lump on my head." Sasuke squeezed her to him and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Sasuke! Where are we going to live?" Sakura whined. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "I'll just buy a new place for us. It's not like we don't have the money. It will just take time to find a place we can call home." Sakura sighed. "But this was our home! Sesurune was born in this house! We had our first time here! I love this house! Its home!" Sasuke took a deep breath. "I know, Sakura. But it's not like we can live here now! Unless you want to sleep in ash, then fine _you _can live here."

Sakura frowned and gave their son to Ino. "Sasuke." She took his hands. "You know we could, if you didn't want to pay, move into the old-"

"No. I told you, Sakura, I'm never going back _there_." Sakura turned away. "Fine. I get it." Sasuke closed his eyes to exclude all bad thoughts from his mind. He didn't mean to snap at her but she brought up a taboo subject. Never again would he return _there_. "Uncle Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up, but before he could brace himself, he was tackled to the ground by his young niece. "Ah, Kashia. Let me up, will you," he groaned.

Sasuke sat up while holding Kashia and looking at his sister and her husband. "Well," Sanna started, "you've obviously dug yourself into a deep hole, little brother." Sasuke scowled. "You need to stop being so damn cynical. It will drive people away." Sanna crossed her arms and smirked. "So you don't need my help? Fine. Dearest, Kashia, let's go." They all turned to go. and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Sanna, I need your help. Let my family and I stay with you for a month or so."

Sanna scoffed. "Of course you can stay, you idiot." She turned to face him with a serous expression. You know I never let family down. Come. All of you. Hurry up, I want to go back to sleep." Sakura and Sasuke stood and followed them to Kakashi's house. Once there, Sanna showed them to the guest room. "I'll have Kakashi bring up Kashia's old crib," she said as she left them alone.

Sakura slumped down on the bed and yelled softly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and rocked their son to sleep. "Sasuke, are you all right?" Sakura asked pouting at him. Sasuke just glanced at her sideways and returned his attention to the baby. Sakura went over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "What's wrong, baby?" She mumbled. Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed to her touch. "It's nothing, Sakura. I just feel less than a man."

Sakura let out a soft giggle. "You? Less than a man? Stop it, Sasuke." He felt his heart sink. "I mean it, Sakura. What kind of man almost lets his family die out of selfishness? What would your father think?" Sakura frowned sadly and hooked her arms around his waist. She rubbed her cheek against his back. "Sasuke, honey, you are a good father. You are a good husband. Nothing anyone says will change that. We love you and we will always love you. Okay." Sakura kissed the top of his head and took Sesurune from his arms. She hummed a soft tune and rocked the baby; Sasuke smiled and relaxed. _I love you, Sakura._

* * *

Around midnight, Sasuke got up and walked around the village. He felt an ominous presence and decided to search for it before whoever it was caused trouble. He found a shadowy figure standing by the village gates and it seemed that the person had been waiting for him. Sasuke immediately knew who the person was. "Good evening, Sasuke," a sinister snake-like voice hissed. Sasuke's fist clenched. "Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" Orochimaru smirked. "I just wanted to see if I had gotten my personal message to you across."

Sasuke glared at the snake. "Yes, almost killing my family makes me want to return to you more," he said sarcastically. Orochimaru's smirk widened. He looked deranged and, oddly enough, triumphant. "Your loved ones wouldn't have died. I would not have let the flames kill them. It was just a fluke to see if you remembered my offer to you." Sasuke couldn't help but let out a deep breath in relief. "So, Sasuke, I shall ask again. Will you join me?"

"Go to Hell!" Orochimaru smiled his sick smile again. "People like you always refuse to change. All right, Sasuke, I'll be back again in a few months to ask again. Meanwhile, I will post anymore threats against your child." Sasuke teleported in front of Orochimaru and glared his Sharingan at him. "Or, Sakura." Orochimaru smiled. "Yes, I will not hurt her either. Yet." With that the snake disappeared from in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stared at where the snake was and let out a growl. He was pissed simply because Orochimaru got away... Again. _No matter,_ Sasuke thought, _the next time he came, he would die._

* * *

At breakfast, Sakura awkwardly fed Sesurune in deep thought. "Auntie Sakura, what's the matter?" Kashia asked. Everyone at the table turned their attention to Sakura. She blushed and stared down at her plate. "Nothing's wrong, Kashia. I was just thinking about something." Kashia nodded confused. As they finished breakfast, Sasuke and Sanna came down to the dinning room dressed in their finest clothes. "Where are you two going?" Sakura asked astonished. She couldn't help giggling at how uncomfortable he husband looked in a tie.

"I have legal things to take care of, Sakura. Stuff about the house." Sakura put on a pout. "You're not taking me?" Sasuke smirked and sat next to her. "Since you said you were going to the remains of the house with Ino today, I didn't want to interrupt your plans." Sakura frowned more. "Then why is Sanna going." Sasuke took her hands. "She has some say in the legal things we have to discuss. Look, just have a good day with Sesurune and Ino and I'll meet up with you in and hour or so." He kissed her cheek lightly and left with his sister.

Sakura then dressed and met up with Ino at the burnt remains of their home. She clutched her chile closer to her chest and walked through the rubble. Most of it was ashen and unrecognizable. "What on earth would you want to come back here for?" Ino asked scrunching her nose in disscust. "Maybe something survived the fire." Ino let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah that's likely." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends sarcasm. SHe then noticed something under some of the burnt wood. "Ino, hold the baby." Ino obliged and Sakura went to pick up the light blue object.

Meanwhile Sasuke and his sister sat stiffly in a dull grey housing office. He shifted his weight a lot and wouldn't stop fidgeting. Sanna, on the other hand, was quite annoyed by these actions. "Do you mind?" Sasuke shot her an annoyed glare and stared at a random poster. He crossed his legs as a short pulp woman with heavy makeup walked into the office. "Alright dolls, I was told that you wanted a new place to live in. Are you two a married couple?" Both of the Uchiha's eyes burst open. "God no!"

"That's my brother!"

"Are you sick?"

"What on earth would give you that impression?"

"We look to alike to be married! And she's too old!"

The lady looked beyond shocked at their outburst. She cleared her throat and looked at them. "Please sit down, dolls. I didn't mean top offend you both in anyway." They each took a breath and sat down. "Now, I hate to tell you this, but there is no available houses to move into." Sasuke sighed deeply. "But, it says in your file that you have inheirited the Uchiha Manor. It says and I quote 'that you Sasuke Uchiha have inherited the lands owned by your father, Fugaku Uchiha and under the circumstances you have been given the lands that were once held by your brother Itachi Uchiha. The lands you will receive are those within a ten mile radius of the manor itself. You received the manor at the age of eighteen and you aren't required to live there', but it is an option. All you have to do is sign this form and the manor is yours." She held a pen out to Sasuke.

He promised himself that he would never return there but...

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked around the village while Sesurune clutched his blanket. "I don't get how everything was destroyed but a little blankey." Sakura nodded and smiled at her baby. "It is kind of strange isn't it?" She stroked her child's head and giggled to herself, then set her plan into action. "Hey, Ino, thanks for coming with us, but I wanna be alone with Ses now." Ino shrugged. "Okay, I'll see you guys later." She left them alone and Sakura started for her parent's house.

When she approached the ivory doors she knocked slowly and hesitantly. She even prayed that they weren't home. The door opened slowly and Sakura's mother beamed when she saw them. "Sakura! Oh, dear how have you been?" Sakura and her mother embraced and Sakura held back the tears that were close to spilling. "Come inside. Come!" Sakura was led inside of the cozy living room she used to live in. It was refreshing to be in that homey aura again. "What do we owe this lovely visit for." Sakura smiled. "I wanted to talk to you and dad. It's very important." Her mother nodded and called for her father. When Sakura and her father made eye contact, she got chills. "I thought I told you, never to come back."

* * *

_**Prepare yourselves for a tear jerker. Well I hope you liked this chap! Sorry for he long wait, I'll never happen again! I promise. Pleez review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura and her father exchanged a deep stare. Sakura's was filled with hurt and hope and his was antipathetic. Sakura's father stepped toward her slowly. "Why are you here?" He hissed. Sakura winced and felt her heart fall to her stomach. "I- I just wanted to talk to you both. About what happened between us when I was seventeen. Think that we should move on from that and start over." Sakura's father gave her a look of questioning. "Does this mean that, the boy, Uchiha, is out of the picture finally." Sakura's eyes widened with desperation, and she shook her head slowly. Her father then nodded and sat on the sofa. He took out a pipe and lit it. "Until he's out of all of our lives, we can't start over."

"Daddy please!" Sakura scurried over to her father and sat right in front of him. "I know what I did with Sasuke was wrong in your eyes, but we loved each other! And we still love each other. Please accept use. I beg you!" She wrapped the arm that wasn't holding her son around her father. "Sakura," he started pushing her away gently, "I will never accept what he did to you. You and he both should have known better. You should have waited till you were married. You-" He looked down to her arms and noticed the small sleeping baby in her arms. His emerald eyes turned dark with hatred. "Now, I'm sure I'll never forgive him." Sakura's eyes widened with fear.

"I can never accept him, or his son. He's put you through so much pain in your entire life. First he breaks your heart numerous times, then he abandons you, then he puts you through childbirth, and I know he'll abandon you again!"

"He won't!" Her father gave her a look of sympathy. "Little Sakura, I now you've put your heart and soul in this man, but I think that you should open your eyes. He will never be the man he wants you to be. He is incapable of true happiness, for himself and the ones that love him. Now my Blossom, come home. Leave him, before he hurts you again. Please. I don't want to see you hurt again." He put his arm around Sakura and expected her to give in and say that she would come home. "Daddy, I can't leave Sasuke. We have this baby and he loves me. I want to raise a family with him. Don't you understand?"

His arm left it's place on her shoulders. "No, Sakura, I don't understand. I don't understand how you an be so devoted to someone you hurts and abuses you constantly. I don't want you wasting your time on someone who _might_ love you, Sakura. Now, I will ask you again, please leave this man." Tears of frustration finally made their way out of her eyes. A kind of squealing noise came out of her mouth. "Dad, I don't want to leave Sasuke! What did you not get when I said I love him. All I want is for you to accept Sasuke and be a grandpa to my son. Sesurune needs grandparents. He won't get them from Sasuke's side. Please. Please! Accept us as a family."

Sakura's father had a very grim face and as he was about to respond with his finality, there was three knocks on the door...

* * *

After the meeting with the housing agent, Sasuke and Sanna went out for breakfast and then back to her house to change out of the stiff dress things they were wearing. Sasuke then went out to look for Sakura. He stopped at the remains of their old home and saw that they weren't there anymore. He looked all around the village and ran into Ino who said she and Sakura parted about an hour before and that she didn't know where Sakura was anymore. Feeling desperate, Sasuke started to feel for her chakra. He followed it until he stood in front of a quaint little house. He noticed it immediately and his felt his breath catch in his throat. He waited and for a few minutes regained his composure before knocking on the door.

Mrs. Haruno opened the door with a tear stained face. Sasuke felt his heart quiver with sorrow and he knew Sakura was involved. "Good Afternoon Mrs. Haruno. Is Sakura here?" She nodded slowly and showed him inside. Sasuke saw Sakura and her father sitting on the couch. Sakura looked miserable and her father looked beyond angry. Sasuke couldn't help but feel bitterness toward he father; anyone who made Sakura cry would be on his bad list. Her father looked at him with a deep prolonged hatred. "So, you've come," he spat glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked toward Sakura and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet and said, "Sakura, we're going home." Sakura shook her head frantically. "No. I need his approval." She was mumbling softly and Sasuke could tell that she was sad and exhausted. "Sakura, I'm obviously never going to get his approval. I quit awhile ago and you should quit too." She shook her head again. With that same mumbling voice she said, "That's my dad, Sasuke; I want him in my life and in our child's life. Please try and understand." Sasuke looked at her then to her father and stared at him.

He let Sakura sit back down and stood before her father. When he had a chance to talk to him like a man when he was seventeen, he backed down and Sakura lost her family as he did. Back then, Sasuke didn't know what to say, now he's sure with what he's going to say. "Sir, I know how much you must hate me for taking Sakura's virginity, but it was bound to happen. If not then, later. You should know that I love Sakura and nothing will keep me away from her. But, I still want you to be involved; in her life and in our son's life_ and_ in my life. The worst thing is that Sakura's suffering because she loves me but you don't approve and she wants you around. Now this is your choice: Forgive me and let us all move on, or break Sakura's heart by being hostile."

her father stared at Sasuke and smoked his pipe. He exhaled deeply and put out his pipe. "Look, I don't trust you. I don't trust you because you are known for lying and abuse. You betrayed the village and you hurt my Sakura. Then you come back and decide you want to be with her. And before you're even married you take advantage of her. You put her through so much pain for one person and I can never forgive you for that." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, but he held back his oncoming rage.

"Sir, you are the one hurting Sakura right now! Look at her!" Sasuke and her father stared at Sakura's ghostly face and Sasuke stared at him again. "I didn't cause that pain; that's your doing. Please, all we want is for you to be apart of our family. We want grandparents for our son and Sakura wants her parents back. I don't want to be the one that sabotage's this family anymore. I vowed that I would never hurt Sakura again. And I won't. I just don't want her to get hurt again and not be able to have you forgive her."

Her father regarded him coldly then looked away. Sasuke was almost desperate now. "Sir," he felt his throat get heavy, "Sakura almost died yesterday." Her mother gasped as her father looked at him shocked. "I was being selfish and it almost got her and Sesurune killed. I know now that she and our son come first, and that's how it's going to stay. I won't let her die without your forgiveness. Please. Before it's too late, become a family again." There was a suffocating silence throughout the house. And then her father spoke.

"I have always wanted a son. You may not be perfect, but you're not half bad." He stood and walked up to Sasuke. He placed his hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder. "I will hold you to your vow. Please, don't disappoint me." He then went to Sakura and embraced her. "I've only wanted what's best for my little girl. But you're not little anymore and he is the best for you. You both have proved me wrong." He let go of her and bent down to their child. "And I do accept you little one."

That day was filled with pure mirth. And it was bound to stay that way. Later that night, when Sasuke and Sakura were in bed, he decided to tell her the news."Sakura, I found a house for us." Sakura looked up from the scroll she was reading and beamed at him. "Great! You know I thought the housing market was gonna be horrible at this time of the year but you've proved me wrong. So where is it?" Sasuke sighed. "It's the manor."

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait again. I have no stupid excuses either. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter and pleez review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Updates Will Be Slow. I thought I'd just tell you that. I know you've been waiting months for this chapter but I will always post. I just wanted to make that clear. I will never abandon a story. That is a vow I know I can keep. For anyone who's still reading,thanks I am truly and deeply sorry and please keep the faith. Now for this fun happy chapter before all hell breaks loose! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sakura walked up the cobble stone path to the deserted Uchiha Manor. She held her son even tighter to her chest and waited for Sasuke who was shuffling slowly behind them. And it was started to annoy the hell out of her "Oh, Sasuke hurry up! You can't avoid returning to this house! Stop being such a baby about it." Sasuke tossed her an irritated glare. "Sakura you don't know what it's like coming back to this place. There's too many bad feelings here; besides what Itachi did." Sakura walked up to him and kissed his left cheek. "We'll work through these problems together Sasuke. As a family. Everything will be fine. I promise." She promised it, though she was nostalgic about the home they built together, before having to live here.

The manor itself was so gloomy and deserted. It was simply depressing just to be on the property. The lawns were cluttered with multiple-colored leaves and the grass itself was as tall as a bamboo stalk. The manor had developed an eerie grey glow to it and it frightened Sakura a little. She walked up to the main door of the manor and grimaced. Up close, the grey glow the house had was caused by cobwebs. She took out a bronze key and unlocked the door. The door didn't open easily. It was like someone glued it to the floor. She tried with all her might to get that persistent door to open.

Sasuke walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Don't strain yourself Sakura. I'll get it." He flexed his powerful muscles and gripped the door with both hands. As the door came bursting open, he fell backwards and Sakura let out a chain of laughter. Even Sesurune let out a few giggles. Sasuke gave then both glares and stood while dusting off his pants. "That's not funny, Sakura." She was now laughing hysterically. "Your face!" She yelped pointing a finger at him. Sasuke's frown got deeper and he went up to her. He leaned close to her ear and whispered sexily, "Enough, Sakura, or I'll have to punish you."

Sakura got a deep blush. "Sasuke." He placed a soft kiss on her neck and leaned away. Then he stared at the house for a while. Sakura decided to let him compose his thoughts. Sakura held her son to her chest and walked into the barren house. On the inside, it was dim and dusty. The room she was in was huge, but the only light to be seen came in through the dirty windows. Sakura walked around and examined the old mothball covered furniture. _Sasuke used to sit in this chair..._

She almost cried at the realization. This had much more to it than what Itachi did. This was the spot where he had grown up. Every little thing in this place must have some kind of memory to it, and the idea of even returning to this place after all this time must be grueling for him. But now, at least, they could make new memories there together. "Well," Sasuke's sudden closeness made her jump. "We should get started on re-renovating. This place needs work." Sakura smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're warming up to it."

* * *

After three long weeks of grueling labor, Sasuke was sure that if he worked on the manor anymore, he'd die. It wasn't that he was already sick of being here, it was all the tilling and washing and lawn mowing and leaf raking and- And a lot of thinks that Sasuke would just rather forget. On days when he and Sakura were mostly outside working, Sesurune was left with Ino, much to his dislike. On days when they worked on the interior, he and Sakura would rotate between working on the house and playing with their son. Luckily, they were just about done working on the house. The outside was neat and inviting, while the inside had been dused and stripped of the old furniture. To make Sakura happy, Sasuke even put in new windows. He had liked the slight glow, but anything for Sakura.

One warm day in May, they repainted the walls and put in all of the new furniture. The three of them went to the manor at the crack of dawn with several paint cans. By noon, they were done with the kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom and guest rooms. All they had to do was their room and the nursery. Once the nursary was painted a pretty sky blue, Sasuke and Sakura argued about the color of their room.

Sasuke had wanted to paint the room a midnight blue, but Sakura wouldn't have that. She, herself, was pinning for a light sea green, which Sasuke would never agree to. "Sakura, this is _our_ room, in which we will be sleeping. I refuse to sleep in a room the color of a bathroom." He folded his arms and Sakura scoffed at him.

"You can be such a child, Sasuke. We should just agree on something we both want: Something not too dark-" Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh while Sakura continued. "But something we can both agree on. We should both like the color of the room because we have to share it." Sasuke gave her an annoyed glance. "Are you done?" Sakura let out an agitated yelp and threw down papers she was holding. "You are so annoying!" Sasuke walked and stood right in front of her.

"You're the one who was making a speech about paint. Sakura, no one cares." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I want to be comfortable in my new house. Sasuke! So, I care." Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, Sakura, how about this wine red thing you picked." Sakura looked down at the paint and smiled slightly. "Okay. But only if you're okay with it." Sasuke just nods and pries open the paint can. "Sure, Sakura."

After a few hours of painting, they stood back and smiled at their work. Finally they could live in peace and comfort in their home. Sakura jumped in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke held her close and breathed in her sweet scent. He was in utter peace around her, and that satisfied him.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Sakura caught Sasuke in a sour mood, but she decided to stress that anger more with a single question. Sasuke glared at Sakura angrily and stood in front of her rigidly. "No, Sakura." Sakura opened her mouth to reply but Sasuke held up his hand to stop her from embarrassing herself. She looked far to optimistic. That's probably what pissed Sasuke off the most. "Sasuke, it's just a house warming party. The girls really want me to have one. The can bring their babies and-"

"No." Sakura rolled her eyes but continued to smile, that would piss him off. "Sasuke, It'll be sooo much fun! We haven't seen our friends in a really long time." She smiled at him sweetly. "You're right Sakura, we haven't seen them in so long," Sasuke said feigning enthusiasim and smiling widely. His smile faded into an annoyed scowl. "Let's keep it that way, shall we." Sakura gaped at him sadly. "You are so rude. We are having a party." Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Think about what you're saying, Sakura. This only means that there will be a bunch of snot-nosed brats-" Sakura glared at him dangerously, but Sasuke was not intimidated.

"-to watch over. Naruto will trash our house. Kakashi will annoy the _fuck_ out of me. It's a horrible idea and I won't be apart of it." Sakura folded her arms and bit her lower lip. She stood on her toes and kissed Sasuke slowly and passionately. She had to pull out all the stops to win him over. "Please, Sasuke." Sasuke's insides melted at her soft pout. His mind was telling him to hold his ground, but some other place, south of his mind was feeling the opposite. "Fine, Sakura, whatever you want."

Later that week, Sakura stood in their living room wearing a semi-formal emerald green halter dress. She placed small platters of food and drinks on her dinning table and smiled, very pleased with herself. "Sasuke, please come down now." Sasuke walked over to her lazily wearing loose black pants and and black t-shirt. He was holding their son tightly and looked drowsy. Sakura stared at him bewildered. "What happened to your suit?" Sasuke peeked at her. "What suit?" Sakura walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "The suit I left on the bed for you to waer tonight." Sasuke picked up a small piece of food and held it close to him mouth. "I'm not wearing a suit," he said and ate the food.

"But it's a semi-formal party!" Sakura stomped her heal on the floor. "Well them we're evened out. You and Sesurune are formal, I am casual. Semi-formal. There, happy? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to our room." He handed her their baby and Sakura look as if she could kill him. "But the party, you said-"

"I said you could have your littler party, but you never soecified what I could or could not do during this little party was going on." Sakura'a jaw dropped defeatedly. "But-" Sasuke kissed her roughly and waked away swiftly. "Have a nice time, Sakura." Sakura simply stared at his receding figure and then smiled. She couldn;t help but love him after that. Her party was fun an dit was nice to see all of their friends again. Sasuke even made a short appearence because he was hungrey. Said appearence lead to Naruto getting his face knocked in. When everyone had gone home, Sakura snuggled beside him and was content. He would make her happy and that all there was to it. No one would stand in the way of that.

* * *

_**Well Im glad to hve this done. Sorry for the almost year long wait but I plan to finish this fice which should be done in six or seven more chapters. I 3 you guys so please look ouot for the next chapter in which everythin good comes to an end. **_

_**Please Review, Love Tiffy**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my loves! Well after quite a long hiatus, I return with a new chapter! Within the next week I will post as much as possible but after that, I'm not sure. But for now, lemme leave you with something incredible and awesome and death defying. (Well, not really, but you know what I mean)**_

* * *

Snow had began to fall once more in Konoha and everyone was shocked to know that most of the snow had already fallen and there was only to be a warmer winter than they've experienced before. Unfortunately, Sakura had already purchased months worth of soup, tea and at least seven different pairs of gloves.

She sat in her living room and pondered who to give her surplus to as Sasuke entered and pecked her on the cheek. "My kid's crying, Sakura. You should go take care of that." Sakura scowled before smirking. "You should be nicer to me, Sasuke. Tsunade's going to call any day now to tell me if we can have sex. Maybe I'll just forget to tell you."

"You won't have to do that, Sakura. I plan to ravish you exactly a year from Sesurune's birth and you will definitely enjoy it. Damn the consequences." Sakura reddened. "Sasuke..."

He looked at her at first amused and then his eyes darkened, as they always did when he was aroused. Sakura then looked down at how she was dressed. She wore a rather short skirt after a meeting in the hospital and her boots clung to her legs. She was flushed and her shirt was opened enough to make her blushing cleavage. He crossed to her quickly and took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers roughly. She gasped at the familiar feeling and taste of his tongue in her mouth. She tangled her arms around his neck and massaged his scalp. Sasuke grunted softly and pressed her down onto the couch while also removing his jacket and shoes. Both their breaths quickened and Sakura felt the primal side of Sasuke emerging. His hands traveled under her shirt to feel her soft abdomen and her back.

Sasuke broke the kiss and removed his shirt promptly. Sakura was too aroused to stop him from going too far. Before she cold catch her breath fully, he captured her lips again and bit her bottom lip lightly. She whimpered and raked her hands down his chest, reveling in the familiarity of this moment. His muscles were still rock hard and he still knew her body well. Sasuke kissed her chin and all along her jawline before nibbling on her sensitive neck. Sasuke shivered and whispered, "God, Sasuke..." His large hands caressed her knee, then traveled up her thigh. His hand traveled up her skirt and Sakura felt her self, her true deeper self, quiver and shake with excitement. She felt her most private area being to throb with need. She moaned, "Please, Sasuke." He kissed her roughly once more and she felt his fingers on the waistband of her panties.

She then heard her son's crying from the other room. Sasuke halted and looked back toward the kitchen. He looked down at Sakura and she expected him to be disappointed but instead he was smirking. He stood and stared at her while she looked at him, confused. "That was nothing, Sakura, compared to what I'm going to do to you." He strode off into the kitchen and Sakura stared after him. She pressed her legs together and bit her lip. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Sasuke sat in Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto and found himself half-listening to his friend and half trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. After making out with Sakura like they were teenagers, he couldn't help but drift off into other simply delicious thoughts. He found himself taking more and more cold showers in the middle of the night. Sakura wouldn't look at him in the eye without blushing or biting her lip. It was only a few more days until, to him at least, their year long abstinence would be over, but if Tsunade said that they couldn't have sex, he wouldn't touch her. The other day was an exception as 21 sexless months was his limit. If he didn't get to have then... What would he do?

"Are you thinking about Sakura again?" Naruto asked with his mouth full. "Maybe... You know what Naruto, what's the longest you've gone without having sex." Naruto choked on his ramen and stared at Sasuke flabbergasted. "About three weeks. Why do you ask?" Sasuke sighed. "I haven't had sex in almost two years." Naruto scoffed. "You mean you haven't had sex with _Sakura_ in almost two years." Sasuke shook his head. "No, I mean no one, in almost two years." Naruto stared at him and cleared his throat. "Well, let's go get you laid! There's plenty of willing girls that'll sleep with Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke scowled. "You don't think I know that, you idiot. On my last mission, one of my teammates came into my tent, late at night, and stripped for me."

"Did you let her give you a lap dance?" Naruto asked mischievously. Sasuke hit him on the back of the head. "No, dumbass. I wouldn't fuck some girl just because Sakura wasn't. I'm not that selfish." Naruto smirked. "Well, it's good to know that you're surprisingly loyal." Sasuke ran his hands through his hair. "I swear if Tsunade says we can't have sex again I'll just kill myself." Naruto clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Sasuke. You've been good to Sakura since you came back. You'll get some."

Sasuke smirked. "Just for that, Naruto, the next round's on me."

* * *

Sakura worked hard on trying to prepared her son's first birthday party. She invited everyone she knew so the house would be packed. She bought a ton a streamers and balloons and new toys for him, but knew that a lot of other people were going to spoil him rotten, just like she would for any of the children her friends had. Just last month she gave Tenten a new set of clothes for each of her twins, a boy and a girl. She didn't need it, but Sakura liked shopping for little girls.

She enjoyed shopping for Sesurune too, though. Sasuke would scowl at her when she bought little booties or hats in every color they had for boys. She bought a one-piece she thought was adorable because it had fake suspenders on it. The only thing Sasuke absolutely forbid her from buying was this one light blue sailor suit. He glared at her annoyed and threw the clothes into a pile on other clothes in the store.

Sakura spent most of the day decorating the living room for the party. After a shift at the hospital, she walked home and saw that both Sasuke and the baby were asleep, so she hung the streamers and blew up the balloons. It didn't take her very long, so after that she wrote out a list of food she needed to buy and bought them as well. Before either of her boys could wake up, she had dinner cooking and wrote a menu to herself for the party, which was the next evening. She finally stripped down and put on a loose robe and put her hair into a ponytail, well the best she could with her hair still pretty short.

She pulled dinner from the oven and waited for one of them to wake up. It seemed to her that they were both on the same schedule. When Sasuke went to sleep, so did Sesurune. When the baby woke up, so did Sasuke. If Sasuke was in a bad mood, so was his son. Sakura thought it as adorable, but Sasuke refused to notice it. He was probably protecting his ego.

Sasuke came from his nap just a few minutes after Sakura put dinner back into the oven to stay warm. He kissed her softly and lingered slightly. "Have you talked to Tsunade yet?" Sakura smiled. "Actually, she gave me the test today and she said she'll call me tomorrow with the results." Sasuke sat across from her and smirked. "Good. Don't let anything stop you from answering the phone tomorrow." Sakura giggled. "But we'll be so busy with the party and all." Sasuke looked at her intently. "Then I'll answer any calls you can't get. I've have to know, Sakura." Sakura blushed. "Okay, Sasuke."

* * *

The birthday party was a huge success and it ended around nine at night. As Sakura and Sasuke were cleaning, the phone rang and they both froze. Sakura put down a few plate and answered the phone. "Hello, Sakura." Sakura took a breath. "Good evening, Tsunade. So, how is everything. Are we okay?" Tsunade laughed. "You're quite hasty Sakura." Sakura blushed. "Well..." Sasuke walked over and took the phone from her. "Tsunade, tell us what's going on right now. No bullshit." He gave the phone back to Sakura and skulked back to the dishes he was washing. "Anyway, Sakura, it looks like you can go back to your former intimacies. Tell Sasuke to take it easy on you." Sakura blushed the smiled widely. "Thanks Tsunade, I will."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and hugged him from behind. "Well, Sasuke, I guess you get what you want." Sasuke smirked and said, "You know you want it too, Sakura." Sakura blushed and let go of him. "I think Sesurune is tired. Let me go put him to bed." Sasuke stared at her lustfully and said, "I can wait."

After a few minutes of rocking her baby to sleep, Sakura went in the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She played with her hair a bit and put balm on her lips. Her heart was racing with excitement. She smiled goofily and went into her room slowly. Sasuke wasn't there yet so she had to wait in almost trepidation. What she didn't notice was that he was standing in the door simply staring at her. He cleared his throat and she faced him and simply met his gaze. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek. "Are you ready for this?" Sakura's heart raced again and she nodded slowly.

He kissed her softly and started off very slow, very unlike himself. When he broke the kiss, she realized that his eyes weren't darkened with lust, but brightened with simple adoration. Sakura kissed his jaw and neck and he groaned lowly. He brought her lips back to his own and bit her lower lip softly and inserted his tongue. Sakura sighed and cocked her head to deepen the kiss hungrily. She wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Sasuke simply rested his hand on her back and savored the moment, as he felt that he had all the time he wanted. Sakura put her hands up his shirt and felt his chest and loud, slow heart beat.

Sasuke felt desire shoot through his body with her touch against his skin and swiftly pressed her against the wall. He held her hands to her sides and kissed and nibbled her neck. Sakura moaned softly and gasped in pleasure. Sasuke open-mouth kissed her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. He let her go and pulled her shirt over her head. Sakura barely responded as it was all happening so fast. He pulled down her bra straps and kissed her breast, but couldn't get to them as much as he wanted, so he lifted her up. Sakura giggled and wrapped her legs around his licked her nipples hungrily and suckled them quickly. Sakura moaned loudly and bucked her hips against him. Sasuke grunted and looked at her and Sakura noted his darkened eyes and her excitement grew.

He carried her to the bed and gently threw her onto it. She giggled and watched him throw his shirt into a corner, along with his pants. Sakura had almost forgotten how big he was and blushed as soon as she saw his manhood. Sasuke climbed on top of her and kissed her ferociously. Sakura touched every piece of him she could get to. Sasuke grunted and trailed kisses from her breasts and down her abdomen. Sakura inhaled sharply and squirmed beneath him. Sasuke pulled off her skirt and threw it with the other discarded clothes. Sakura's heart was racing and she gripped the sheets as he peeled off her panties.

Sasuke breathed in her intoxicating scent and looked up at Sakura. Her eyes were closed and she was borderline panting, so Sasuke smirked and kissed the inside of her thighs. "Sasuke please." He needed no more encouragement and he licked at her folds. She immediately bucked against him and he held her down with one hand. He stuck his tongue deeper inside of her and listened to her moaning and soft gasps. It was like music to him. He swirled his tongue around her clitoris and she screamed out his name. He felt her coming to her peak and stopped. He climbed back up to her and kissed her softly.

He settled between her legs and kissed her neck more before staring into her eyes. She gripped on to his arms and nodded at him. He smiled and nestled his head between her neck and shoulder as he thrust into her slowly. She gasped and he groaned through his teeth. She was incredibly tight and he wasn't expecting it. He continues slowly until he picked up the speed and she met each of his thrusts in turn. She was letting out soft yelps and he was going at ridiculous speeds. He looked at her face and how she responded to him after all this time. Her eyes were shut tightly and she breathed through her mouth. Her face was almost as pink as her hair and Sasuke smiled at his observation.

He continues pounding into her until she was practically screaming his name. He felt he was reaching his peak and went faster and deeper inside of her. "Sasuke!" Her walls tightened around him as she reached her orgasm and her came soon after her, grunting out her name.

Sasuke rested his head on her breasts and shifted his weight to not hurt her. Sakura played with his hair and Sasuke just listened to her heart beat. He thought about Orochimaru and that he only had two hours to make a final decision. "Sasuke..." He looked up at her and she smiled at him. "I love you, okay. Remember that." He would and that would be the problem. He would never forget.


End file.
